Dungeons and Dragons
by BVBforever201
Summary: Akiha is a Vocaloid in training, sent to the Singing Of The Dragon Castle. Known as a Vocaloid of "lower class" she must work her way up to be just like the others. However, Miku is not very fond of her... Can Akiha prove herself to Miku? And more importantly, can Miku keep Akiha from falling in love with Kaito?


Akiha. Akiha is my name. I have long red hair. You'd be surprised where I'm going... Or what I've got myself into...

I walked through the woods, following what the girl with the pink hair told me. This wasn't like a regular forest, it seemed dead. I jumped as the wind blew down a tree trunk. The dead trees were caving and causing it to be more of a tunnel. The snow began falling faster and faster, so I began running. Running for the castle. This was no ordinary castle, though. Yes, it had many, many rooms... But this castle was an old, dark and dreary castle. This castle was called the Dragon castle, home to all vocaloids.

Luka. Luka was the girl with the pink hair. She had brought me a letter from Miku, the head of the castle. Miku knew I was a lost vocaloid, but she accepted me anyways.

You see, lost vocaloids are still vocaloids. They had just been forgotten, or replaced by someone else. Since I was a lost vocaloid, I was now lower class. However, Miku was interested. I received a letter, brought to me by Luka. Luka was very kind to me, but she still respected the royalty rules. Of corse, since I was lower class, she was not allowed to befriend me.

I finally reached the castle. I knocked on the iron door, five steady times, just as Luka had instructed. A young woman with white hair answered it.

"you must be Akiha. Yes, please come in from that dreadful snow darling." the girl said, stepping aside. I stomped my boots on the ground before entering.

"I am Haku. Yowane Haku. Lovely to meet you." she said, motioning me to go up the red velvet and gold stairs.

Once we reached the top, a man with long purple hair greeted me.

"hello Akiha." he said firmly.

"Gakupo, inform Miku she has arrived." Haku said.

"Yes, at once," the man with the purple hair said. He began walking away in the direction of north.

"Akiha." I voice said from behind me. I turned to see Luka holding a uniform.

"Nice to see you again. Miku would prefer you wear this," Luka said, handing me a uniform. "You are a Vocaloid in training, after all. Haku, Miku would like to speak with Akiha," Luka said. Haku nodded and began walking in the direction the man named Gakupo had gone. I followed.

"So, Akiha, you are officially a Vocaloid in training. Your room is just down the hall to the left, across from Len and next to Gumi. You will address me as Mistress, as well as the other female Vocaloid. You will address the male Vocaloid as Mister, or Master, or My Lord, whichever they prefer. Also, there is a going to be a

Masquerade ball tonight, so fix up the ball room and prepare you. Rin will bring a dress for you once you finish fixing up the ball room and a selection of different masks..." Miku stopped. "And do NOT talk to master Kaito. I don't need you flirting around with him. That's everything. Now, go get changed into your uniform and start cleaning." And with that, I bowed my head and walked to my room. I changed into my maroon uniform and black boots and began walking to the ball room.

It felt like I was going in circles. I had to have passed my room at least twice. I came to a door I had not yet seen before. 'Five steady times' I remembered. I brought my hand up and made it a fist.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, and knock.

"Donata deu ka?" a man's voice answers my knocking.

"Akiha, My lord." I replied. I stepped back one step. A tall man with dark blue hair answered.

"Kon'nichiwa." he said, looking down at me.

"Kon'nichiwa, My lord." I said, bowing.

"Tetsudaimasu ka, Akiha?" he asked me.

"Watashi wa mitsukeru koto ga dekinai yō Masukarēdo Heya, My lord." I said. He laughed.

"Sutorēto Rōka no saki." he replied.

"Arigatō." I said, bowing. He nodded and closed his door. I walked down the hall and found the room. I began scrubbing the marble tile. I hung up new curtains, and washed the windows. I waxed the floor, and went to my room. Rin awaited me.

"Hello, Akiha." she said.

"Hello, Mistress," I said, bowing. Rin laughed.

"Do you like it? I made it all by myself." Rin said, holding up a red and black dress.

"Oh my gosh my lady... It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"You can call me Rin. And thanks, it's for you!" she said, handing me the dress. She then held up five masks.

"Your decision," she said. I picked out a sparkly red with black autumn designs.

"I heard you speaking with Kaito. I think he really likes you, Akiha!" she said, her words full of joy.

"K-Kaito?" I asked.

"Yep!"

Oh no... This was going to be a dreadful night.

Translation:

Donata deu ka? - Who is it?

Akiha - Autumn leaf

Kon'nichiwa - hello

Tetsudaimasu ka? - you need help?

Watashi wa mitsukeru koto ga dekinai yō Masukarēdo Heya, My lord. - I cannot seem to find the masquerade room, my lord.

Sutorēto Rōka no saki - straight down the hall.

Arigatō - thank you

Please review and correct me if any of my Japanese is incorrect! I am working very hard to learn a few different languages currently, and Japanese is one of them. I got most of it online, because I am kind of teaching myself. ^^ Ehehehe. So please let me know! Thank you!


End file.
